


Soon-to-be Mother-In-Law

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Evil mother-in-laws, F/F, This wasn't as good as I wanted it to be, fluff mainly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7053568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat finally manages to drag Kara to a charity to event as her date rather than her assistant. Unwanted confrontation from the former's mother follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soon-to-be Mother-In-Law

**Author's Note:**

> Not... I don't know. I wanted to write something about Cat dealing with the fact she's dating someone 25ish years younger than her, but then I mainly didn't, so there's this. I'm not in love with it, but it's not terrible.

“Kara, I need you to stop or I am going to have the car pulled over.”

For the past several minutes, Kara had been tapping incessantly against the window and while Cat had tried to be patient, she eventually reached her breaking point. Immediately, Kara withdrew her hand and held it in her lap. “Sorry,” she mumbled quietly.

With a dramatic sigh and roll of the eyes, Cat cupped Kara’s cheek and titled her face so that they were facing eye to eye. Kara’s gaze still drifted down, but she did not try to break away from Cat’s grip, which Cat took as an encouraging sign. She leaned forward to place a light kiss against Kara’s lips, careful to ruin neither of their makeup in the process. Kara smiled a little once she pulled back.

“If you don’t want to come tonight, you don’t have to,” Cat whispered, still holding Kara’s face.

“No, I want to,” Kara insisted. She leaned lightly into Cat’s touch and closed her eyes, focusing on the sound of Cat’s heartbeat to try to find a sense of stability. “I’m just a little nervous.”

Cat snorted in disbelief before dropping her hand so she could hold Kara’s. “You have nothing to be nervous about. You’ve been to a million of these dinners before.”

“Yeah, but that was as your assistant, not your…” Kara hesitated and looked down at their entwined fingers. The metal band on her left ring finger still felt strange, although it was a decidedly good strange. In fact, Kara had fallen in love with the feeling so much that taking it off as Supergirl was almost painful.

“As my fiancée?” Cat supplied. Kara nodded weakly.

Somehow in the year of dating leading up to tonight, Cat had never managed to get Kara to come with her to a formal function that wasn’t specifically run by CatCo. In truth, she hadn’t been trying all that hard. Kara was hers, but she felt no need to go and parade that fact around to the rest of the media elite. Yet less than a month into their engagement, Cat had been invited to a charity event for a children’s hospital and with Carter at his father’s and Kara’d actually expressed some interest in going.

However, the idea of mingling with National City’s elite at an event Cat wasn’t hosting became more and more terrifying as the day came closer. Few outside of a select group of friends and family knew of their involvement, but with the engagement, keeping their relationship a secret felt ridiculous. Those who knew Cat and would be attending the event heard something about a fling with a younger woman that turned romantic, and yes, they’d eventually found out it was her former assistant, but their public debut as a couple had yet to be seen.

“I’ll be by your side the whole night,” Cat promised gently. “If you ever want to leave tell me and we’ll go.”

“Thank you,” Kara whispered back.

The car was coming up to the museum where the charity event was being held and Kara steeled her nerves. She had been to countless fancy events like this, either as Cat’s assistant or as Supergirl, and probably knew the names of half the attendees. Coming as Cat’s fiancée would not be that different, she tried to convince herself.

Fortunately, it was not one of those godawful events where cameras and lights were blaring from the moment they stepped out of the car, and so when the driver opened the door and they exited, Cat’s professional mask had not yet dawned. Her posture was stiffer, yes, but her eyes didn’t have their trademark glint of power quite yet.

“Are you sure you’re ready?”

“As long as you don’t run off to go interview any business tycoons, yeah?” Kara laughed at her own pathetic joke. There were a few other attendees mounting the steps towards the museum in which the event was being hosted, so she kept her voice low.

Cat, for what it was worth, beamed at her. “Let’s go in.”

Kara was surprised by the sheer amount of noise coming from the building as they approached it, and to keep herself calm, sought out Cat’s heartbeat once more. Honestly, she wasn’t sure how she’d ever stayed calm before she learned the trick. Inside the museum, they were instantly greeted by a host of ‘insignificants’ — Cat’s term for upstarts who spoke praise only in the hopes of gaining attention. Cat pushed through them all, guiding Kara with a firm arm around her waist.

Kara instantly noticed the open bar and wished that she could actually enjoy it. The pressure of being Cat Grant’s date — and the date for the rest of her events if things worked out well — would probably be a lot less with a few drinks.

When Kara saw Katherine Grant in the sea of people, Kara didn’t think just a few drinks would do it.

“You didn’t tell me your mother would be here,” Kara yelped. It came out in a rapid slur, but somehow Cat managed to make it out.

She whipped her head around so quickly that Kara was afraid Cat’d injured her neck somehow. Color drained from her face. “She’s didn’t tell me she was in town,” Cat growled.

Kara’s mind scattered through several possibilities on how to avoid Katherine, although doing so throughout the entire evening seemed next to impossible. “I’ll be able to hear her coming and we’ll be able to duck around her?”

“Don’t bother. That woman is like a bloodhound. If we are very, very lucky she will get too intoxicated to be taken serious by anyone here,” Cat muttered angrily.

Kara eyed the bar again, still mourning the fact it would have no effect. She noticed Cat’s eyes were trailing in that direction, as well. “It’s okay if you want to get a drink.”

“Thank god,” Cat exclaimed. Kara chuckled lightly at her absolute lack of self sacrifice and let Cat drag her across the room. She could at least pretend that she enjoyed it.

They managed to make it seventeen minutes before Katherine found her way to them. They were in the midst of talking to a former congressman about a recent article on the Flash when Kara heard Katherine lazily tell her conversation partner, “I’ve just spotted that daughter of mine. I suppose I best go say hello.”

“She’s coming,” Kara whispered into Cat’s ear. Cat responded by slipping her arm around Kara’s waist and squeezing slightly, but continued to nod politely while the former congressman talked.

“Well, look at you, Kitty,” Katherine’s voice rang sharply, cutting the poor man off. “And the soon-to-be trophy wife. You look quite dashing together.”

Despite having expected the sound of Katherine’s voice, Kara flinched at it. It was only a moment later that she registered what exactly had been said. “Excuse me?”

“Oh, I didn’t mean anything by it,” Katherine shrugged her off. “You’re a lovely girl, I’m sure. It’s a shame we haven’t gotten to know each other better.”

Cat’s arm would have hurt if Kara was not Kryptonian, she was sure of that. Through clenched teeth and in a low, biting tone, Cat growled, “What are you doing here, mother?”

“Rita Mae Brown invited me to come with her.” Kara watched Cat roll her eyes dramatically at the ridiculous name dropping. “It’s for such a good cause.”

“Absolutely!” Kara agreed a little too quickly and bubbly. Katherine looked her over with disapproving eyes, dissecting her every flaw. It made Kara’s skin crawl in an uncomfortable way, but she didn’t let it stop her. “I’ve volunteered with the hospital before and they’re really, really great.”

Katherine smirked. “It’s nice to hear you using your free time to help others. You must have a lot more of it now that you’re with my daughter.”

The former congressman coughed before politely excusing himself while Cat stared daggers at her mother. Kara wanted to follow him into safety and might have tried if it wasn’t for how Cat was holding her.

“I think we should go find our seats for the dinner,” Cat hissed. “Enjoy your night, mother.”

“Come now, Kitty, I was only trying to make small talk.”

“Cat—” Kara tried to warn, sensing Cat’s rapidly increasing blood pressure.

But Cat was not interested in whatever Kara had to say. She took a step closer to Katherine as to be heard in the loud venue while still lowering her voice into a threatening, icy tone. “I have grown accustomed to your passive aggressive way of dealing with your own bitterness, but you will not speak to my future wife like that. If you do, I will ensure that a very nasty rumor about you picking me up drunk from school when I was seven is on the lips of every individual in this room.”

Kara did not have the opportunity to see the look on Katherine’s face before Cat dragged her towards the room where dinner would be serve. Kara was positive it was scandalized, though, and that she wouldn’t be seeing it again for the rest of the evening.

“Cat, wait a minute,” Kara begged as they weaved through the sea of people.

“That goddamned woman,” Cat mumbled under her breath, although she did loosen her grip on Kara’s hand and slowed her pace. “I’m sorry for her behavior.”

“You threatened your mother for me,” Kara gaped.

“Of course I did,” Cat huffed, brushing back a stray piece of hair. “No one gets to talk to you like that, do you understand?”

Kara grinned wildly at her. “You know you used to, right?”

Cat scoffed, although Kara noticed the teasing glint in her eyes. “I’m different.”

“And why’s that?” Kara asked incredulously. 

Cat took another step forward, until they were a hair’s breadth away, and sighed as if Kara’s question was the most absurd thing that happened. “Because,” Cat said, wrapping an arm around the back of Kara’s head, “I get to this.”

Kara rarely appreciated stares from strangers, but they weren’t so bad when it was because Cat Grant had just kissed her.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I want to write little pieces of fluff, but really, really need ideas: submit them at my [Tumblr](https://rose-by-the-sea.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
